


Our Peace Together

by ExtraSteps



Series: Peace [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, smut everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: They've been together for a few years now, but they still find time to be grateful.
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Peace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Our Peace Together

Nolan wakes slowly and stretches out every limb like a cat, eyes sleepily blinking open. The bed beside him is empty, but that isn't unusual in the warmer weather they've been enjoying recently.

He gets up and potters around the house, a pair of Brett's sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips. Sipping at his steaming cup of coffee, he stands in front of their large bedroom window and just soaks in the peace of the sun streaming through the open window and the light breeze ruffling through the trees.

It's too early to worry about breakfast so he pushes the screen door open and walks straight out onto the thick grass of the clearing that borders their house, nose turned up to the breeze. The scent of the flowers is sweet and enticing, the sound of bees lazily buzzing from flower to flower a quiet hum in the background. Like always, Nolan is struck by how lucky he is to have this little paradise to call his own. It's magical.

Once his coffee is done he puts his cup in the kitchen sink and pulls on a hoodie, also Brett's, and slips his feet into some shoes. It's time to go find his wayward wolf.

His steps are sure as he walks through the forest on the well-worn path. He doesn't even need to think about where he's going, just follows his feet while his mind wanders. It doesn't take long until he can hear that tell-tale trickle of water.

Brett doesn't even stir as he approaches, just holds his arms open where he's draped over his favourite rock. Nolan climbs up and sprawls over his chest, giving a happy mumble at the warmth that immediately seeps into him.

"Morning," Brett says, squeezing him tight. Nolan murmurs his greeting into Brett's chest hair, nosing at the patch of it that peeks out of his loose singlet. He can't count the amount of hours they've spent out here just like this, cuddling and dozing under the filtered sunlight.

"How did you sleep?" Brett asks a while later.

"Good," he said, turning his face up. Brett smiles at him, ducking his head in and bestowing a soft kiss on his lips. Nolan doesn't let him retreat, curling his fingers in Brett's shirt and holding him there, giving him a proper kiss, nipping at his lower lip and eliciting a low growl that sends a tingle of lust curling up his spine.

Brett's large hands slip underneath his hoodie, running up and down Nolan's back while they kiss, and Nolan tries to move closer. He knows exactly how to kiss Brett to get what he wants, and he grins against his lips as Brett grips his hips and hauls him a bit further up, one leg settling on either side of his body. His hair is a curtain haloing his face and he looks down at Brett, pleased by the way his eyes smoulder with lust.

No matter how many times he kisses Brett, each and every one is just as wonderful as the last. This kiss is slow and passionate and it makes his toes curl a bit. This wasn't what he came out here for, but it doesn't take much for him to want Brett's touch, to crave it, to need it.

He pulls away with a ragged gasp, chest heaving as he sucks in air, and Brett turns his attention to kissing his way along his neck, nibbling and sucking until Nolan quakes, a shaky moan falling from his lips.

"You're so beautiful," Brett whispers, biting down on his collarbone, hands tugging insistently at the hoodie Nolan is wearing. It's discarded and then Nolan is being picked up and turned, the stone at his back deliciously warm, his front equally as toasty as Brett settles against him and claims his mouth again.

Nolan writhes underneath Brett and slides his fingers into his hair, moaning after every sweet, drugging kiss. They get more urgent, their hands roaming and tugging at clothes, Brett's singlet going flying to join the hoodie, their pants being kicked down and off. He gives a breathy moan as Brett slides a hand between their bodies to grip his cock, teasing at the slit with his thumb and spreading the precome that beads there. He's a wreck within seconds, moaning into Brett's mouth, begging him with every keened breath, trembling violently.

Brett soothes him with lips pressed to his forehead, murmuring how beautiful he is, how lovely, how precious, and Nolan drinks it all up, bucking up into Brett's hand and clinging to his shoulders.

It's even more delicious for being out in the open air, and Nolan gasps and stares up at the canopy of the trees, knowing that this will be over embarrassingly quick but trying to stave off the inevitable anyway. But Brett is far too irresistible and his mouth sucking at Nolan's neck makes him squeak and buck up once more and then he's coming and moaning and Brett is gone in an instant, kneeling between his legs and taking his cock into his hot, warm, sucking mouth.

Nolan is sensitive but he loves the thrill of Brett's tongue swiping up his length and flicking up and over the head, making him jump each time and giggle. Brett, when he pulls back, looks up at him, eyes swirling with molten lust.

He crawls back up Nolan's body, lips trailing and pressing small kisses everywhere, and by the time he kisses Nolan, he's squirming and reaching for him, hands tangled in his hair and pulling him close. "Please," he whispers against his lips, keening at the light nip of Brett's fangs on his lower lip.

"Home," Brett growls. "Now."

Nolan scrambles to his feet, abandoning his clothes as he starts to stumble towards home, his wolf at his back. Brett grabs him a few times, pinning him against various trees and claiming his mouth in a series of hungry kisses that makes Nolan's knees shake.

The closer they get to home, the hungrier the kisses get, the more reluctant Brett is to let him go, the weaker Nolan is for him. By the time they're within sight of their home, Brett has to pick Nolan up and carry him the rest of the way, kissing him deeply as he shoves the door open and slams it shut behind them. A second later he's slamming Nolan against it and holding him there, rubbing their cocks together and licking into his mouth, his hands everywhere. Nolan can't think past the roar of lust, just clinging to him and kissing him back, writhing against Brett's hot, hard body.

He gasps for breath when Brett finally moves back, though he moves straight to Nolan's neck and sucks, hard, worrying at the skin and leaving a bruise. Nolan's just as weak for them as Brett is, loves standing in the bathroom later and pressing a finger on the marks Brett leaves on his body and feeling the light sting and ache. He moans, bucking hard against Brett and driving him a step back, though still holding him up. "Bed," he urges him. "Brett, please."

"Yes sweetheart," Brett agrees, turning and carrying him straight into their room. He's gentle as he lowers Nolan down. Their coupling is often hot and hard and rough, but more often than not Brett is gentle and loving, taking him apart with soft kisses and touches until Nolan is weepy and desperate. And he loves those times just as much as the rough and hard fucks with Brett plastered against him as his cock hits that spot inside him that makes him see stars.

Brett nudges his legs apart and reaches to their bedside table to grab the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers. A large hand on his belly holds him in place as Brett eases a finger inside him. Nolan moans, gripping the blanket on either side of his body and throwing his head back. The finger slides in and out slowly, and Nolan doesn't need to look at Brett to know that he's watching his face like a hawk for any sign of discomfort. But he's not sore, he's needy.

"More," he demands, bucking up and opening his eyes, pouting at Brett. The wolf just smirks, keeping up his glacial pace. He does, at least, add a second finger, but it's not nearly enough. Nolan's already too worked up for teasing.

But Brett is stronger than he is, and no matter how much he writhes and bucks, Brett's hand on his stomach is immovable and his fingers continue that slow, gentle press in and out of his body. He's going to cry. His cock is hard and throbbing and leaking and Brett's fingers inside him aren't nearly enough to tip him over the edge.

He groans when Brett finally adds the third finger, and Brett leans over his body, holding them inside him and smirking. "Okay there, Nolan?"

"No," he complains. "You're going too slow." He reaches for Brett but the wolf just laughs and moves back, jabbing his fingers in quick and hard against his prostate. Nolan cries out and bucks up, but Brett has already increased the pressure holding him still and he thrashes uselessly, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. "Please," he begs.

Brett removes his fingers and hovers over him, eyes glittering. "What do you need, baby boy?" He purrs.

"You," Nolan grumbles. "Inside me, now."

Again he reaches for Brett, but he's thwarted again, Brett catching both hands and pinning them above his head. He grins down at Nolan as he rubs up against him, so close to where Nolan needs him. He's quickly turning from needy to pissed.

"Stop teasing," he growls.

Brett's grin turns wolfish, all fang. "Or what?"

Well, Nolan's got nothing there. He's never denied Brett anything, and he has no intention of starting now. He changes tactics. "Let me up."

Brett arches an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Nolan stares up at him, eyes dark with lust. Sometimes, rarely, there's a third option. "I want to ride your thick, beautiful cock until I come all over your chest and you fill me up," he says in a low, sultry, commanding voice. An option where Nolan is the one in charge.

It's a blur of action. One second Nolan is pinned to the mattress, the next he's perched over Brett, one leg on either side of his body, Brett watching him with open desire, hands bracketed behind his head.

"Go for it," Brett smirks.

Nolan doesn't waste any time. He grasps Brett's cock and lowers himself onto it, moaning as Brett's thick cock presses into his body. He pauses once he bottoms out, panting at the sweet burn of being filled, staring down at Brett, who looks half wild himself. It's always intense, when Brett is inside him, and Nolan has to take a few ragged breaths before he can continue.

When he rises up, Brett groans his name and Nolan moans as well, sliding back down slowly. He'd been in a hurry before, but now that he has Brett right where he wants him, he wants to savour it, wants to enjoy being split open on Brett's cock, driving him to the edge in this sweet, torturous game.

Brett's hands are everywhere, gripping, ghosting over his skin, restless as he tries to urge Nolan on. He breathes out pleas and whimpers, and Nolan watches him with his teeth sunk firmly into his lower lip, the fire in his stomach starting to spread to every limb. His body rises and falls, rises and falls, until he can't be slow anymore, until Brett's fingers are digging into his hips and guiding him harder and faster, until Nolan falls forward and braces his hands on either side of Brett's head, moaning loudly as their bodies meet frantically, Nolan's cock bouncing with the motion of their bodies.

He's so close and he kisses Brett desperately, open mouthed and messy. Brett reaches a hand between their bodies and palms Nolan's cock, squeezing his fingers around the head and holding it there for Nolan to rut against. Nolan moans his name, toes curling and body going taut.

"Come for me," Brett urges him, kissing across his cheek and breath hot against his ear. "Come on pretty boy, you wanted to come all over me. Do it."

Nolan clenches hard around Brett's cock as he comes, pushing himself back up and grinding down on Brett's cock while Brett's hand milks his cock, Nolan's come shooting from his tip in long, hot spurts that coat Brett's hand, stomach and chest. He whimpers but keeps grinding back, oversensitive and desperate, but Brett's not there, not quite yet, and Nolan needs him to come too.

He bares his neck and Brett lunges up, fangs breaking the skin in a hard, sucking bite, and Nolan bounces in Brett's lap, coming down hard on Brett's cock. Three hard thrusts and then Brett is coming too, growling into Nolan's neck while he pumps his body full of his come. Nolan can feel him twitching inside and he clings to Brett's shoulders, sore and exhausted in the best kind of way, their bodies locked together.

The sound of their ragged breaths fills the room, and Brett slowly falls back, pulling Nolan with him so that he remains inside his body. He gently withdraws his fangs and licks over the bite marks, cradling Nolan against his chest and smoothing hands up and down his back. Nolan nuzzles into his chest hair and dozes like that, full and sore and utterly content.

He's all but asleep when Brett rolls him over a while later, his softened cock slipping from Nolan's body. He grumbles as he feels Brett's heat withdraw but he isn't gone long. A cloth gently dabs between his legs, cleaning him, and then he's guided under the sheets and tucked in. Brett presses a kiss to his forehead and then he disappears again. Nolan's too sleepy to chase after him and instead snuggles his face into Brett's pillow, nose filled with his scent. And he sleeps.

***

This time when he wakes up, he is not alone in the bed. Nolan wakes slowly. His head is in Brett's lap, who is smoothing a hand through his hair. Nolan doesn't move, just enjoying the soft strokes along his scalp and purring.

"You're awake," Brett says quietly, fingers continuing their movements. Nolan doesn't say anything, just mumbles his agreement and closes his eyes again.

The soft touches move to his face, gently brushing over his eyelids, his nose, his cheek. One finger rubs along his lips and Nolan opens them, licking at it. Brett chuckles.

He opens his eyes and rolls so that he can look up at Brett. He's sitting against the headboard, a discarded book resting on the bedside table. He looks content and Nolan smiles up at him, tilting his head up for a kiss that Brett immediately indulges.

This is their peace now. And it's wonderful.


End file.
